User blog:TheBABAMStudios/Cars: Race Around the World
'''Cars: Race Around the World '''is a fan-made video game by me that is about another racing series with seven races, one in each continent. Features The Radiator Springs will be the same one from Cars Race-O-Rama except that it will have new features. You will be able to enter buildings/stadiums from the doors; Ramone's House of Body Art, Rustbucket Stadium, etc. Cars will take crash damage, about same physics as Grand Theft Auto V. You can change your character during free roam and also play multiplayer duing free roam too. Have to refuel gas everyonce in a while. Will have Piston Cup stadiums also. Will include the airport from Cars: Mater National so you can get in an airplane to go to a different continent. Will include the interstate that was at the end of Ornament Valley. Plus the train tracks will be fixed and every once in a while a train will pass by and if you get hit you will be blown into the air and restart at your cone. Will include the characters from every game like Cars: Mater-National, Cars Race-O-Rama, and Cars: The Video Game; will also include characters from the Cars versions of other Pixar movies; Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Monsters Inc. and also some new ones like the Cars versions of the characters from Monsters University like Squishy, Don and Art and the cars from the painting of the Cars versions of Brave but that will only be downloadable. Will be on only Next-Gen Consoles, like Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Will have weather; rain which will include thunder and lightning, snow and also hurricanes. You will also be able to create your own races, mini-games, etc. Story Lightning McQueen is at Radiator Springs Speedway with the students from the Lightning McQueen Racing Academy. As one of McQueen's students is testing a track Chick Hicks comes up and crashes him. "What is wrong with yo... Chick?" McQueen says. "Yes, it's me, Chick. I just came to tell you that, oh, no big deal, it's just that, I was invited to a race around the world, literally!" Chick boasts. "Um, you know that I was invited to the race too Thunder." McQueen replies. Chick then gets angry and tries to crash McQueen. Then Finn McMissile comes and runs Chick into the wall. Chik drives away as fast as he can. "Alright guys, looks like we're done for the day." McQueen says. "Thanks Finn. You saved my bumper." McQueen says again. Before Finn can say anything he gets a call from Holley Shiftwell. He drives away immediately. As McQueen talks to his students Chick comes up and crashes him. "You really think that I ran a way to hide?!" Chick says. Then Chick feels a sharp pain on his bumper. He turns around and sees El Machismo with Candace, Stinger and a couple VINs. Then Mater comes up with Sheriff. Sheriff blares his siren. "Ughh! Not again!" Chick says. Category:Blog posts